Feverish Sparks
by featherliterature
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a 16-year-old aspiring writer; he's never published any novels though he probably owns the Guinness World Record for having written the most fanfiction. Okay, that might be a bit of a stretch. One day his life takes a turn when he meets a seemingly obnoxious fellow fanfiction writer... Things aren't THAT simple.
1. Hooray for Internet and Chatrooms

_Chat now!_

 _Would you like to key in your interests to allow us to connect you to like-minded peers?_

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _Fanfiction_

 _Please wait while we connect you…_

 _Connected! Introduce yourself!_

Anon [15:26]

hey so you write fanfic too huh?

You [15:26]

As a matter of fact, I do.

Anon [15:26]

cool, wat do u write abt? 

You [15:27]

Stuff…

Anon [15:28]

embarrassed?

You [15:28]

Uh no?

Anon [15:32]

Wow, you're like a super strange one like I've also talked to other people who keyed in 'Fanfiction' as their interest but most of them immediately either asked about the fanfiction I've written or went on to introduce some of theirs. You don't even seem to want to be here haha did your mum like force you to make some new friends

You [15:33]

I highly doubted that someone like you, who has no regard for grammar rules, would be a fanfiction writer at the beginning but thank God, you do seem to be capable of that much though the valley girl manner of speech is repulsing, I must say.

Anon [15:35]

Why you gottaaa be sooo ruddee? DONtcha know Im human too?

You [15:35]

The idiot has reverted back to his original form.

Anon [15:35]

Why do you think imma guy?

You [15:37]

It's just a guess.

Anon [15:37]

Oh good for a moment I thought that you had like a security camera installed in my room or something oops

You [15:39]

Why would I even-

Anon [15:40]

fuck I'm so hard right now.

[15:43]

Um hey?

[15:47]

dude don't flake out on me bro

You [15:50]

Done jacking off?

Anon [15:50]

Omg u replied uhh asl?

[15:52]

Okay dude im kidding cum back. btw I'm asterisk on

You [15:53]

Are you fucking kidding me? You're asterisk?

Anon [15:53]

Um yeah is there a prob?

You [15:53]

…I can't believe it… I'm feverishsparks

Anon [15:54]

OMFGGGASHDIA YOU'RE FEVERISHSPARKS LIKE THAT FEVERISHSPARKS OMG IM TALKING TO FEVERISHSPARKS

You [15:55]

I wouldn't have expected for someone like you to have come up with those masterpieces.

Anon [15:56]

Thanks so much for the compliment bruh, but yours is still better ;) Wait are you a guy or a girl cus your username is like kinda girly but meh

You [15:57]

I'm a guy.

Anon [15:58]

Oh cool haha oops I gotta go catch you on the flip side.. alright m8?

You [15:59]

No guarantees but whatever floats your boat.

Anon [16:00]

Hokay ill get in touch with you later mmm byee

You: [16:01]

Right.

Anon [16:01]

Where's my goodbye kiss? Haha jk bye ily and your works ;)

 _Anon has disconnected. Had a nice chat? Click here to share._


	2. Arthur's Initiation

_What's with that guy? I'd have never expected for asterisk to be so casual, obnoxious even. How does someone like him even manage writing? He seems more like a guy who lives for the thrill, though his dialogue highly suggests that he is comfortable with speaking casually. The way he admitted he was hard to a stranger over the internet tells all. That must mean he's at the very least, not socially awkward. For all I know, he may even be really sociable. He's probably all the things I couldn't be._

 _Someone who speaks like that writes better fanfiction than me, well I'd be damned. I must admit that I am a little interested in his lifestyle but his candidness repulses me to no end. I'll just... give this a shot._

 _Log In_

 _Username: feverishsparks  
Password: ********_

 _Subscriptions_

 _asterisk_

 _Send Message_

Hey.

 _That should suffice, right? Well whatever I'm not going to waste any more time on that idiot. I have to get to work on my newspaper article, the deadline is next week. Goddamn him for wasting my time, I haven't even thought of anything to write._


	3. It's Not What You Think

"Who are you talking to...?" Matthew's face inched towards the screen before looking at Alfred for an answer.

"N-No one in particular!" Alfred slammed the lid of his laptop down as he spun around, his expression betraying him.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Alfred quickly turned away from his brother's intense stare while caressing the lid absentmindedly; giving away his urge to pull the screen up and look at whatever he was looking at in the first place.

Matthew's lips curled upwards as he came up with a possible theory. He shifted awkwardly, not sure how to phrase his words. "Are you... um... dating someone?"

"W-What?" Alfred quickly stood up, now level to Matthew. The slight tinge on Alfred's cheeks and his weak defence reinforced Matthew's beliefs.

"Okay Alfred, you don't have to lie anymore. Well, I'll just leave you to do... whatever you were doing." Matthew began walking away, seeking comfort in the fact that his brother may have found a possible love interest.

"We don't even know each other!" Alfred's words made Matthew stop dead in his tracks. Bemused, he turned to look at his brother, cocking his eyebrows for an explanation. Alfred shifted awkwardly. "He's just a writer I adore, that's all."

"And you like him?" Matthew resisted the urge to grin as he listened eagerly.

"I love his writing style – and actually, we just conversed a while ago. It was super coincidental like we met through the chat side and I can't believe it's really him!" Seeing the way Alfred's eyes lit up and practically glowing with excitement made Matthew burst out in laughter.

Alfred stared offendedly back at him. "What's so funny?" He demanded, mistaking the laughter as an act of mockery.

Matthew stopped laughing and feigned a lovestruck look while waiting for Alfred's response. "You're totally in love with someone you haven't even met?"

"Not in love, I just like his works, that's all." Alfred practically growled defensively.

"Okay okay sorry bro," Matthew raised his hands up in exasperation, "Then can I at least see how he's like?"

Pursing his lips, Alfred replied hesitantly, "I don't... actually know how he looks like..."

Matthew almost grimaced. "That's kinda tough." Smiling to assure Alfred, he added, "You're really charming so I'm sure you'll be able to make him like you, yeah?"

Alfred beamed and gave his brother a bro-fist in response. He appreciated Matthew's efforts, really.

"Well I'll be going to prep for my biology test with some of my friends so see ya." Matthew waved as he walked out the room him and his brother have been sharing since they've been born.

Excitedly, Alfred quickly made his way back to his laptop and pulled the lid up, revealing his copy of the chat he had with feverishsparks before.

I really didn't expect to meet him there. And I was behaving like such a troll, saying such inappropriate stuff. I really wonder how he looks like though. Crap, I don't even know his age. What if he turns out to be an old geezer? Uh... probably not. I mean we write for the same fandom so shouldn't he be like a hipster? Okay, not a hipster. Just a regular teenager that likes memes and stuff. He's probably a teenager... yeah.

Suddenly getting an idea, Alfred opened his bookmarks and clicked on the utube page keying in "mcr teenagers", and clicking on the first video that appeared. Casually swaying his head to the beat, he gathered up his notes for his math test tomorrow and flipped through them. His brain though, couldn't absorb any more information because it was filled with feverishsparks. But he'll get through the test right? His brother did say he was a really charming guy, after all.


	4. How Do You Even Algebra

Solve the two equations using simultaneous equation and find the value of x.

2x-3+2y-2(3x+6)=52

26+4(y+x)=8

 _Okay, so maybe being charming wouldn't help find x. I was not made for this. I'm not living the American Dream by doing Math. None of this is helping me. I bet_ _ **he's**_ _really good at everything though; he probably juggles schoolwork, club activities and takes lots of advanced classes. How am I even in this advanced algebra class when I have literally no idea what I'm doing? RIP me, I'm a goner._

Or so Alfred says as he drops his pen and massages his temples before sighing and resigning himself to his fate.

 _I'll be living the American Dream if he were here._


	5. He's Totally Lovestruck

" _Bam!" Oh my god._ Alfred glanced sheepishly around the classroom, only to see half of his classmates staring at him patronizingly. The other half were mobbing the professor at the front of the classroom, bombarding him with questions, too busy to concern themselves with the sudden noise.

He sent an apologetic smile towards his class and bent down to pick up his phone from the floor.

 _Inbox (1)_

feverishsparks: Hey.

Alfred broke into a grin as he snapped his fingers, too dreamy to notice the quizzical looks. _"_ _You're really charming so I'm sure you'll be able to make him like you, yeah?"_ Matthew's words resounded in his head and he high-fived him internally.

 _I didn't think that he would get in touch so quick, to be honest, I didn't think he would get in touch with me at all. I was the one who proposed it in the first place. This guy's probably more aggressive than he lets on. Oh come on, he's snide so he's probably aggressive. So maybe that's usually not a very good thing but he really rocks that style. Okay, Alfred, you've only had one conversation with this guy, save your headcanons for when you meet him for real._

 _And that was it._

 _Reply_

asterisk: oH heY Haha sup bro whatcha doing with your life?

 _You did not just type that out. Sound sophisticated. Sound mature. Gotta catch his attention like how you catch readers' attention. Okay I don't mean no flashback or nothing but at least use proper grammar and spelling._

asterisk: Oh hey, where do you live?

 _What the fuck Alfred, you don't just ask people where they live. Okay lemme try that again._

asterisk: Oh hey, you're as good as your works. I can't stop checking you out. You had me at preface.

 _Okay I think I'm good, I have originality yeah. Just gonna send this and then head for lunch._

 _Submit_


	6. My Life Isn't a Bed of Roses

_Inbox (1)_

 _Well, seeing how he took a whole day to reply, I guess he's busy with his life. Or maybe timezones. Actually, I don't even know where he lives._

asterisk: Oh hey, you're as good as your works. I can't stop checking you out. You had me at preface.

 _What the fuck? Is that meant to be a compliment? This guy is more creepy that I thought._

feverishsparks: None of my works includes a preface. You would know that if you were a real fan of my work.

Just then, Arthur's phone sounded with a beep. He looked away from the screen and picked up the phone to view the notification.

Message

Francis [17:20]  
Hello Arthur just wanted to tell you that me and the bros made an account for you

You [17:20]  
An account for...?

Francis [17:22]  
LoveLife.

You [17:22]  
Isn't that a dating site?

Francis [17:22]  
Yes and a date is exactly what you need to lighten up you grumpy old man

You [17:23]  
No thank you very much, you can use it for your one-night-stands and god-knows-what-else.

Francis [17:24]  
You're making me sound like a womanizer.

You [17:24]  
Which you are.

Francis [17:25]  
I'm just trying to help you with your social anxiety. You need to get out more. When was the last time you came out?

[17:30]  
Arthur?

[17:35]  
I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way.

You [17:32]  
It's fine.

Francis [17:32]  
So... are you still living alone?

You [17:33]  
Yes.

Francis [17:34]  
Ah... I'll talk to you later, lunch break is about to be over. Take care, okay?

You [17:35]  
Sure, bye.

Setting his phone aside, Arthur felt his breath getting caught in his throat. His eyes widened as he recalled the intensity of his father's eyes when his hand went across Arthur's face.

 _"You're a disgrace to the Kirkland household. You possess no soul, you demonic being. Homosexuals like you will rot in hell and burn for eternity. If that's what you want, fine. Go ahead. I'll let you do whatever you want. Get out of my house and I never want to see you again."_

 _His father had practically spat in his face, venomous words had coiled around him as he choked down tears and left the estate. Arthur was rich; if he had pretended to be heterosexual, married a nice girl, he would have gained millions of dollars as inheritance. But then he wouldn't have been Arthur. Arthur wanted to be Arthur; he didn't care about being rich. He just wanted to stay true to himself and live as he wished. He was only twelve then. He regretted nothing. He's just glad to be himself. And he will never regret that decision._


	7. Old Scars Never Heal

_Inbox (1)_

Alfred blinked, his grip on the phone loosened and he almost dropped it again. Unable to contain his excitement, he clicked on the hypertext.

feverishsparks: None of my works includes a preface. You would know that if you were a real fan of my work.

Right after he had read the last word, the screen lagged for a second, before transitioning into that of an incoming call. Alfred almost exploded into a ball of fury at having been interrupted but he was cut short by the name of the caller. Worry hinged on the edge of his stomach as he answered the call, placing the phone next to his ear.

 _Noises._ There were lots of noises; screaming and loud wailing. But most noticeable of all were the sirens of an ambulance. Alfred's chest tightened.

"…Matthew?" Alfred called out, his tone a tinge of uncertainty.

No response. If any, the sirens became louder. Unsure if he should speak, Alfred waited. He noticed the screaming subsiding a bit and that was when he heard it: Matthew's erratic breathing.

"Matthew, please tell me what's going on," Alfred took a few deep breaths to calm himself before the revelation.

"…Alfred. I-It was t-terrible…" Alfred gulped, he could sense the seriousness of the situation. Before he could implore for more details, Matthew started speaking again. "Someone… w-was shot…" Alfred blinked. This time, tears forming in his eyes. Just enough to obliterate his vision. Yet not falling off, much like the way the two brothers tried to hang onto whatever shard of hope they still had despite having almost everything taken away from them.

"S-Stay put, Matthew. I'm coming to get you." Alfred's own voice was almost incoherent at this point, though he knew had to be strong for both his brother and himself. Hanging up, he started running in the direction of his brother's school. His brother's school was on the left side of their apartment while his was on the right. At the very most, the distance between either school to the apartment was only a mile.

Alfred had to reach Matthew, fast. He couldn't leave his brother alone. He was thankful that his athleticism came in handy, since he had always felt useless for most of the time. At least this time, just this once, he could do something in return. This was one of those opportunities that allowed Alfred to actually be able to do something. But at the same time, he felt horrible. Yes he could comfort Matthew, _but so what?_ _It's not like he'll be able to undo the shooting. He couldn't possibly undo what happened all those years ago. He couldn't change the past._

Still, Alfred wanted to do what he could do. Nearing the corner, his breath hitched as he saw a large mob of people standing outside the school; comforting each other. And there his brother was; outside of the circle, his messy fringe covering his face. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. And then he ran towards Matthew, arms outstretched; pulling him in for an embrace. A hiccup escaped Matthew's lips as he buried his face in Alfred's shoulder. Tousling Matthew's hair gently, Alfred spoke, "It's alright, I'm here…"

After stepping back a few steps, Matthew looked straight into Alfred's eyes, his own violet ones glimmering. "Thank you," He muttered, the irrepressible sincerity of every word clearly displayed. And Alfred could feel every bit of it. He beckoned for Matthew to follow him as they set off towards the direction of their apartment, leaving the large mob of people behind, for their struggle was one no one besides them could truly grasp. The air between the two of them was filled with sorrow of the past but they knew that it would slowly condense into an unimpassioned fragment of memory as time passed.


	8. The Beginning of the Aftermath

The ceiling was like a void, rapidly sucking Alfred into its' realm of emptiness as he squirmed under his blankets. Desperate for ventilation, he threw his blankets to the side and promptly sat up, evading the ceiling's hypnotizing eye. His eyes wearily trailed over the clock on the wall when gestured to him with its possessed hands that it was four in the morning. Just then, the shade of forlorn blue lingering in his eyes morphed into the glimmer of a fluorescent blue star hanging in the heart of the night sky. In all his excitement, he stood up and tottered towards his desk to pick up his phone, grimacing when he felt the strain on his muscles.

 _Inbox_

feverishsparks: None of my works includes a preface. You would know that if you were a real fan of my work.

 _I was reading this yesterday, wasn't I? I didn't really notice how rude he sounded till now._

 _Reply_

asterisk: Can't take a joke, can you?

 _Send_

 _There, tit for tat. Oh god, when did I become so basic? Who still uses that expression?_

Just then, a bar appeared below his message.

feverishsparks: That is only a privilege for good jokes.

 _He hit a raw nerve._ Ever since Alfred was young, he has always tried to cover up his unhappiness with jokes. He couldn't stop making jokes. Whenever someone approaches him, he'll just make a one-liner and then they'll chuckle and walk away. It's always been his way of distancing himself from others. Also, he's never been brave enough to communicate his feelings and that's how he copes with life. And then _this guy_ has the balls to tell him his jokes suck.

 _Reply_

asterisk: Yeah, you're right. Sorry for making horrible jokes.

 _Send_

Alfred wasn't joking this time.

Arthur laid his head on the table, his eyes bloodshot red from staring at the monitor for hours till past midnight. It's been a daily routine for him since he's started living on his own. Morning? _Internet._ Afternoon? _Internet._ Evening? _Internet._ Midnight? _Internet._ Though there's still 8 hours till the time he normally sleeps.

 _Inbox_

asterisk: Yeah, you're right. Sorry for making horrible jokes.

He scoffed at the message, and promptly began to type out a reply.

feverishsparks: Well, you should be.

Arthur smiled to himself as he scrolled upwards to view the chat history, only to have a sort of nervous flower blossoming in his chest when he saw that there were just a few messages. Of course, Arthur himself had watered it with hope that the two would be able to get to know each other better. After all, he was talking to one of his favorite authors; he reckoned that he had to appear eloquent and witty. _Things seem to be going well too._ Contentedly, he opened the Microsoft Word document containing the newspaper article he had slogged his guts out writing the last few hours. It provided a unique take on politics and the way it would shape the future. Arthur was precocious and his parents knew it.

They hadn't given up on him just yet; at least his mum hadn't. Trailing his fingers across the opening of envelope, he breathed. They were giving him another chance — _another chance_ to redeem himself. Whatever inside it was his last shard of hope and the only chance he would regret not taking.


End file.
